Forum:Sodexo Clinical
I am curious if anyone knows anything about working for Sodexo Clinical Technology Management? Will they hire someone right out of College? Do they train? I have heard a lot of good things about other divisions within Sodexo as my brother has worked for them for 5 years, but I cant find much info about the Clinical division. Thank you I haven't worked with Sodexo, but I have a couple other people I can ask. Jandkcompton 18:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!! ---- Here are some replies I got about Sodex: "Had a very sour experience with Sodexho as an experienced BMET. They took over my hospital and wanted to hire me for $10k less than what I got from the hospital. Took the job because it beat unemployment. Got a new job within 30 days with an OEM and left Sodexho. After I left, they hired very incompetent people. They fire every single tech and had to borrow technicians from oher out of state accounts. Needless to say, the lost the account. The best move I ever did!!!!" ---- "I am assuming you are asking as you are interested in what else is out there.... I would say you need to first ask if you want to work for a large in-house or a large for profit. For for-profits, there are CE divisions for Sodexo, Crothall, UHS, and Aramark. For 'stand-alone' biomed for-profit companies, there is MasterPlan and Trimedex. What is interesting about Trimedex, as it was started by biomeds and is actually a for-profit division of a larger non-profit healthcare group, Ascension Health---they service hospitals they own, along with ones they do not. For non-profits, there is Aurora Health, Trinity Health (me), Catholic Health Initiatives, Sisters of Saint Francis, and several others that have unified service groups that generally only work within their own system of hospitals. They typically have anywhere from 50 to 200+ techs in their system/program. The large groups (profit and non-profit) generally offer similar opportunities (training, advancement, unified databases, opportunity for in-house or field work, and specialization). The only problem with the for-profits is that they are normally service at a facility under a service agreement, and longevity of the contract at the facility is not guaranteed. The non-profits on the other hand typically own the facilities they service, so there is more potential for long term stability. The biggest thing the for-profits offer is the ability to move around the country if you are good at what you do. The non-profits can only move you to what they own, so to speak, and it may be limited to a region (Catholic Health Initiatives and Trinity Health span several states, however). I cannot advise one path or the other, as there are many variables to consider. You need to determine what your current needs (and limitations) are for what you want to do (i.e. an over-simplified example is = you want to see the world---work at a for-profit. you want to raise a family---work at a non-profit). Hopefully this helps with what you are looking for. These are only my own opinions from my experience working profit and non-profit over the last twenty years (and trying to raise a family). Take care for now." Jandkcompton 12:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC)